<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>谢君恩 by zechenjun</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587940">谢君恩</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/zechenjun/pseuds/zechenjun'>zechenjun</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Original Work</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>M/M, Spanking</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-02-06</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-04-28 13:21:03</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>9,055</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/22587940</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/zechenjun/pseuds/zechenjun</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
      <p>SP预警<br/>霸道痴情但又心狠手辣的帝王×远望清冷孤傲近交温和知礼的臣子<br/>梁淮（皇帝…文中未提及）×谢瑾<br/>打到一半皇帝似乎发现了打人的乐趣（？）<br/>——海棠初绽遭雨打，连城美玉碎于地。<br/>世间最美好，莫过于此。</p>
    </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>君臣</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>86</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>谢君恩</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>SP预警<br/>霸道痴情但又心狠手辣的帝王×远望清冷孤傲近交温和知礼的臣子<br/>梁淮（皇帝…文中未提及）×谢瑾<br/>打到一半皇帝似乎发现了打人的乐趣（？）<br/>——海棠初绽遭雨打，连城美玉碎于地。<br/>世间最美好，莫过于此。</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>层层的乌云裂了个缝 ，漏出来一角月光，掬来不足一捧，洒落人间，平白生出了一地细碎花影。<br/>
<br/>
伴着隐隐花香，四下不闻人语声的谢府忽如冷水入了热油中，陡然间冒出许多凌乱的脚步声，还有人急急低语：“小心！动作轻些……”<br/>
<br/>
许是冷风一吹，醉酒的人得了零星的清醒，被众人扶上轿撵的谢瑾撑着额头问道：“宫宴散了吗？”若不是见他此前已醉得不省人事，单听这清澈的声音，还教人以为他是装醉。<br/>
<br/>
侍卫谢三明瞧他清醒了些，便道：“方才还未散，这会子想必也差不多了。郎君醉了，一会儿喝点醒酒汤再睡。”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾过了好一会儿，方轻轻“嗯”了一声，道：“不必，已经酒醒了。关闭府门，吩咐下去，这几日我身子不爽，谁来都不见客。”<br/>
<br/>
话音未落，只听得一声轻笑，一个低沉的声音自背后响起：“谢卿这是不想见谁？”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾蓦地打了个寒战，只见谢三明回过身，见到来人伏地便拜：“陛下圣安。”<br/>
<br/>
仆从们立时小心落下轿撵，乌泱泱跪了一地，谢瑾暗暗咬牙，佯醉道：“你们这是做什么？”他掩口打了个呵欠，“我乏了，回卧房去。”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝白龙鱼服，身边只带了十数个侍卫，并一个贴身大太监，便是平日里去逛个御花园都不止这点人，想来是瞒了众人悄悄出宫的。他听得谢瑾醉语，倒也不恼：“谢侍郎既然乏了，送他回房休息吧。”<br/>
<br/>
谢三明知道皇帝对自家小主子格外青眼，自是依言行事。<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾头沾枕头便睡，皇帝也由着他，随手拿起香匙往博山炉里添了一匙香粉，问道：“府上可有大夫？”<br/>
<br/>
谢三明答道：“回陛下，府上并无大夫。公子素日里是由济世堂的孙姓医者调理身子。”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾竖着耳朵听，猜测皇帝是打算让人来瞧瞧他是真醉假醉，还是要揭露他身子不爽的托辞？<br/>
<br/>
皇帝瞧也不瞧装睡的谢瑾，道：“去请赵太医来。”<br/>
<br/>
谢三明偷眼瞧了自家公子一眼，正瞧见谢瑾给他偷偷使了个眼色，立时会意道：“陛下，这会儿已快到宵禁时分，奴也不知赵太医住在何处，您看……”<br/>
<br/>
“哦，倒是朕考虑不周了。”皇帝道，“刘福，着人去请赵……那个姓赵的太医。”皇帝没记住太医的名字，只依稀记得此人在外伤的治疗上造诣颇深。<br/>
<br/>
谢三明不敢再言，无可奈何地看了自家郎君一眼。<br/>
<br/>
刘福是御前伺候的大太监，应了一声，立时安排人去请太医。<br/>
<br/>
侍女送来醒酒汤，皇帝放下香匙，走到谢瑾身旁，轻抚他的脸颊，道：“阿瑾，醒醒，来喝醒酒汤。”<br/>
<br/>
他命人将谢瑾扶起，亲手喂他喝汤。<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾装睡不成，只得继续装醉，醒酒汤喝了两口便说什么也不肯再喝，一下子抱住皇帝的手，顺势打翻了醒酒汤，口齿不清道：“陛下怎么来了……”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝将他揽在怀里，拍拍他的背，低声耳语道：“朕近日忙了些，等忙完这阵子便好好陪你。”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾不依，不高兴道：“陛下不是忙着选秀？衣不如新，人不如故，陛下可不能只听新人笑，不闻旧人哭。”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝低头一笑，道：“被你这么一搅合，朕这后宫怕是有段时日进不了新人了，朕既听不了新人笑，便只好来听旧人哭。”<br/>
<br/>
如今的后宫妃嫔寥寥无几，俱是龙兴潜邸时的旧人，原先的太子妃难产早逝，致使如今后位空悬，去岁便定了要在今年从秀女中选皇后，如今日子临近，还不待皇帝下旨，谢瑾便假作不经意地对身旁人道：“听闻陛下今年不选秀了？”<br/>
<br/>
“此话当真？”<br/>
<br/>
“前日听陛下提了句，离得远，也没听真切。陈侍郎可有什么消息？”<br/>
<br/>
“这个……眼下倒还未见旨意……”<br/>
<br/>
“陛下金口玉言，想来下旨也是迟早的事。”<br/>
<br/>
前朝众人个个都是耳听八方眼观四路的人物，此事关系甚大，尤其是那些一门心思想让女儿嫁入帝王家的人，听到只言片语都要想尽办法地去刨根究底。早朝前的两句对话，未过午时便已有许多人知晓，过得几日，莫说前朝大臣，连后宫的两位主子也听闻了此事。<br/>
<br/>
先是德妃旁敲侧击地问了几句。<br/>
<br/>
随后太后特命贴身的嬷嬷为皇帝送来糕点，要问明此事。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝不置可否，只道会亲自同太后解释此事。老嬷嬷一走，皇帝立时派人去查，查来查去，查到那位惯会恃宠生骄的谢家儿郎那便查不动了。皇帝略一思忖便知道他是何等心思，非但不恼，眼底反而有了些笑意。他一边不动声色地揽下了这事，甚至叫来了礼部尚书，说因近日德妃有喜，不宜操劳，选秀之事容后再议。一边悄悄给内务府安排了个活计。<br/>
<br/>
今日的宫宴是德妃临时起意——说是临时起意，实则不知道暗地里准备多久——皇帝这边在宫宴看后宫诸人各显神通，谢瑾那边得了消息，痛痛快快地与知交畅饮酬风月去了。<br/>
酒过三巡，方才想起自己是这件事的始作俑者，深怕皇帝秋后算账，回到府上便要闭门谢客。<br/>
<br/>
哪知不用到秋后，宫宴过后，皇帝竟是不顾身份，亲至谢府。<br/>
<br/>
“阿瑾，你抬头看看，刘福手里拿的什么？”<br/>
<br/>
刘福便是跟随皇帝出宫来的大太监，闻言走上前来，谢瑾把下巴搭在皇帝肩头眯着眼睛一瞧，这成天笑眯眯地太监此刻正恭恭敬敬地双手捧着一根打磨得锃亮的戒尺，他吃了一惊，登时忘了装醉：“戒尺？”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝嘴角含笑：“这是朕命内务府连夜赶制出来，用了上好的紫檀木。谢卿如今可是无法无天，不知诸般规矩还记得多少？”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾受到了惊吓，不知如何作答，皇帝竟急迫到连明日也不等，连夜追到府上来兴师问罪，支吾道：“陛下……”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝坐到榻上，一指身前，道：“下来跪着。”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾便是真醉，此刻也被吓醒了，更何况他那三分酒意早在皇帝踏入谢府之时就已经烟消云散。他不敢再装醉，老老实实地跪了下来，企图以乖巧行为博取皇帝的一点心软。<br/>
<br/>
哪知这一跪足足跪了半个时辰，谢瑾瞧着皇帝神色愈冷，一点点膝行上前，抓住皇帝的衣角轻轻摇了摇，低声唤道：“陛下……”<br/>
<br/>
“陛下，赵太医到了，是否宣他进来？”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝的神色未见和缓，道：“宣他进来，给谢侍郎诊脉。”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾低声讨饶道：“陛下，让臣起来吧。”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝叹了口气，伸手将他扶了起来。谢瑾跪得久了，乍然站起来膝头酸软，险些又跪了下去，被皇帝抓着手臂提了起来：“小心些。”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾抬眸与皇帝对视，眼底似有万千话语，却不肯诉之于口。<br/>
<br/>
太医赵唐原本早已睡下，被御前侍卫强行叫醒，带来此处，到得府中听闻皇帝在此，还以为是谢侍郎病得沉重，才惊动了皇帝。哪知行过礼后见谢瑾好端端的在那站着，奉命给谢瑾品脉后，发现他身体似乎康健得很，就更讶异了。<br/>
<br/>
他有些捉摸不透，不知道谢瑾此时是该病还是不该病，思忖了片刻，谨慎道：“谢侍郎近日饮酒过多，又忧思过甚，导致肝气郁结。谢侍郎还需放宽心情，加以调养，便可无虞。臣这就拟一个方子，谢侍郎身子一向康健，服用五付即可见效，陛下也可安心。”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝颔首：“知道了。太医先下去休息，今日便在府中留宿吧。”<br/>
<br/>
那赵唐满心疑惑却不敢多问，只得跪下遵旨，还未及退下，便听皇帝道，“既然谢卿身子无大碍，想来挨几下打是无妨的。”<br/>
<br/>
赵唐立时沁出冷汗，心道糟糕，谢侍郎该病，病症说得轻了！又暗道皇帝似乎待谢侍郎格外不同，也许那些不堪入耳的流言并非空穴来风。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝当着太医大太监和侍女侍卫的面说出这话，显然不打算给他留颜面，谢瑾一下涨红了脸，低声求情道：“陛下要打要罚臣都认，还求圣上给臣留些颜面。”<br/>
<br/>
“颜面？”皇帝冷哼一声，在他耳畔轻轻启口，“谢停云，你连命都不要了，还要颜面作甚？”<br/>
<br/>
停云是谢瑾的字，皇帝这般唤他的时候，便是生气到了极处。<br/>
<br/>
可谢瑾想着他不过点拨了两句，即便皇帝心知肚明是他做的，也绝没有丝毫证据。况且圣意已明，即便有证据证明是他先传了谣言，如今谣言已是事实，又能将他怎么样？<br/>
<br/>
“去把戒尺拿来。”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾预料出错，眼神有点慌乱，他到底不敢当众违抗圣意，低眉顺目地从刘福手中接过戒尺，再度跪了下去，双手恭敬奉上戒尺，道：“陛下不管怎样处置臣，臣都甘愿领受。只是臣愚钝，不知自己犯了何错，还望陛下明示。”<br/>
<br/>
不卑不亢，有礼有节。<br/>
<br/>
都这个节骨眼儿上了，还能撑出一身风骨，跪得理直气壮，谢瑾正是这点吸引了皇帝。<br/>
<br/>
去岁曲江池畔的闻喜宴，在一众饮酒斗士的新科进士们里，惟有一人格外惹人注目——其他进士中最年轻者也已三十多岁，唯独他还带着一身少年气，偏又是一甲第三名，如此年少的探花郎，自然引得旁人皆为之侧目。少年郎似乎不喜张扬，性子冷了些，甚少与人攀谈，但相貌俊美，容止可观，进退有度，一看就知是世家公子。<br/>
<br/>
便是那一日惊鸿初见，才有了后来的帝王青眼。<br/>
<br/>
短短两三年时间，便从翰林院编修，出任国子监司业，又因他文采出众，被皇帝钦点为侍讲侍读，此乃入侍经筵之官，其品轶虽卑，实则极为清要显美。<br/>
<br/>
入侍经筳帝王师，封侯拜相指日可待，少年如此官运亨通，不知惹得多少人侧目。果然未过多久，谢瑾又兼任吏部侍郎，这一下仿佛捅了马蜂窝，朝堂上什么风言风语都冒了出来，甚至有人说他“以色媚上”，方才少年得志。<br/>
<br/>
传这等流言蜚语之人只怕不知，说谢瑾以色媚上，倒也说中了七八分，即便不是谢瑾有意为之，可皇帝最初之时的确是因为他才貌出众，一见之下，生出了万千欢喜心。<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾这次犯下大错，皇帝心里其实是有些高兴的。<br/>
<br/>
若是翩翩公子有名姓，那一定是谢瑾这样的人。远望如冰似雪，相交如沐春风，便是对于手握无上权利的帝王，也不似旁人那般谦卑谄媚，恭敬之中，总带着一点不甚分明的疏离。皇帝虽宠他，却也不能剖开他的心瞧瞧里面到底被他占了几分。谢瑾这次暗地里破坏选秀之事，反倒证明他孤高清冷的外表下，其实甚是在乎皇帝。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝自然也在乎他，不愿旁人对他生出一点点的轻视，便道：“都退下，离远一些。没有朕的吩咐，谁都不准进来。”<br/>
<br/>
众人鱼贯而出。<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾抬眼望向皇帝：“陛下何以不回答臣？”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝拿起他双手捧着的戒尺，顺势将一记凌厉的戒尺抽在他尚未收回的手心。这把戒尺虽是新制，但是打磨得光滑锃亮，倒像是用了许多年一般。<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾痛得一窒，立时收回，将挨打的左手捂在胸前。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝以戒尺抬起他的下巴，居高临下地看着他：“说朕今年不选秀的人，难道不是谢卿？”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾原打算抵死不认，可当皇帝问出口时，他忽然改了主意：“是臣。”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝无声一笑：“谢卿是认了这假传君令之罪？”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾挺直脊背，避开戒尺，坦然与皇帝对视：“陛下认定臣有罪，臣便有罪。”<br/>
<br/>
“甚好。”皇帝赞许地点了点头，“衣裳褪了，一件不许留，跪到床上去。”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾猛然抬头，满脸不可置信。<br/>
<br/>
“怎么？朕打不得你？”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾声音清澈，不带出丝毫情绪：“陛下若要折辱臣，大可不必费此周折。”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝惊讶了挑起了眉毛，似乎没想到他堂堂一个前来兴师问罪的皇帝，竟然在出手责罚前还要先哄他一番：“朕恨不能让天下人都拜在你脚下，又怎么舍得折辱你？阿瑾，你假传君令，按律当诛，朕这次能护着你，以后难免有护不周全的时候。今日小惩大诫，只是让你记住这个教训。”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾质问道：“陛下贵为天子，也有护不周全的时候吗？”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝道：“谢卿今日敢借流言逼朕暂缓选秀，让后位空悬，岂不知日后会不会挟天子以令诸侯呢？”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾眸色乍深，眼睫颤了一下。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝欺近问道：“阿瑾，在想什么？”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾霍然站起，伸手便宽衣解带，片刻间衣裳褪尽，跪到了床榻上，背对着皇帝道：“陛下要打，打便是了。”他身量纤细，又自小偏爱风花雪月之事，骑射虽然也懂一些，但他不爱此道，不曾刻苦去练，于是一身肌肉生得是恰到好处，身上更是娇生惯养的嫩白，怎么看都挑不出一点瑕疵，只令人疑心是不是天上谪仙人，否则怎会生得如此完美。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝见他生气，知道自己话说重了，有心哄上一哄，又怕哄得过了责罚不成，想了片刻，决定有什么话打完再说。<br/>
<br/>
他掂了掂分量不轻的戒尺，其实并不忍心打谢瑾，可若将他交给旁人去杖责，他更担心谢瑾会如受杖的其他人一般，轻者残疾，重者毙命。这戒尺虽然看着可怖，跟刑杖比起来却能称得上温和小巧了。<br/>
<br/>
打得再痛，也是一时，并不会有后遗症。<br/>
<br/>
让他记住这个教训，几天下不了床，已是法外开恩的温柔了。<br/>
<br/>
此事若被其他任何人知晓，他心爱的少年连命都难保，届时便不是打几下屁股能解决的事了。<br/>
<br/>
他握紧戒尺，思量了下力道，重重地打了下去。<br/>
<br/>
莹白如玉的臀瓣立时印上了一道道红痕，谢瑾痛得仰起了头，只觉臀部一记一记的戒尺如烙铁一般，忍了又忍，可他实在太痛，险些闷哼出声，下意识想要躲了一下，又强迫自己跪了回去。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝打得毫不含糊，起初还能维持跪姿的谢瑾，不多时就跪得东倒西歪，失了风度，眼中蒙上了一层水雾。<br/>
<br/>
戒尺打在浑圆挺翘的臀上，力度之大，连紧实的臀肉都要震颤几番。谢瑾疼得直躲，被皇帝拦住了腰，结结实实地几十记戒尺落在了屁股上，整个臀部布满深红，高高肿起。<br/>
<br/>
这一番可疼坏了他，忍了许久的两行泪水霎时被打落下来，连声音也没忍住，呜咽了一声。<br/>
<br/>
他一哭，皇帝便停了下来，冷声道：“不许哭，跪好。”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝不让哭，谢瑾便强忍住泪水，左右今日逃不过一顿好打，哭也无用，还不如好好想想如何令圣上消气。他调整好跪姿，伏下身去，双手重叠放于身前，额头抵在手背上，竟是标准的跪拜姿态。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝从侧后方看去，犹能看到他眼角的泪痕。<br/>
<br/>
这样一个梨花带雨的尤物，全身雪白，唯独臀部嫣红欲滴，皇帝忍不住有些心动。<br/>
<br/>
可他素来是个心狠的，明明生出心动，下手反而更重，戒尺带着凌厉的风声落下来，一道道的红肿颜色愈发深重，终于在谢瑾呜咽的哭声中开始红得发紫。<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾早忘了皇帝方才不许他哭的话，只觉这火上浇油一般愈演愈烈的疼痛，即便哭哑了嗓子也不能缓解半分，可他却妄想哭得皇帝心疼心软，下手之时能饶他半分力气。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝的确心疼，却不曾心软，又重重打了二十记，尽数落在臀腿上，方才还白嫩的臀腿转眼就变成了成片的青肿。<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾实在疼不过，躲又躲不过，压住了哭声求饶道：“陛下轻……轻点，饶了臣吧……臣知错，臣不敢了……”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝不为所动：“雨打梨花，美人落泪，朕最爱看了。若是哭得再动人些，说不定朕兴致来了，待会儿打完还能与你温存一番。”皇帝曾听人说，这世间最令人津津乐道的，无非是清官枉法，忠臣藏私，浪子回头，烈女偷情。但凡背离初衷的事物，都是有趣的。如今瞧着眼前身段如玉的少年郎在他的戒尺下增添一道道伤痕，痛得哭到哽咽，颇有些海棠初绽遭雨打，连城美玉碎于地的意味。原来亲手破坏美好的事物，亲自蹂躏娇嫩的美人，将温文尔雅的翩翩公子打到呜咽哭泣，让谦逊有礼的少年在疼痛中狼狈求饶，竟是如此美妙的事。<br/>
<br/>
难怪古人说，有花堪折直须折。与其零落成泥碾作尘，不如在最美的时刻被摘下，即便被捣碎了碾成汁，也有清香似旧时。<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾听得如此折辱之语，呼吸一滞，立时咬住了下唇，不再出声。少年人忍不得辱，可若出言羞辱之人是九五之尊，他不得不忍。皇帝向来说到做到，他也的确害怕挨打之后再挨一顿操。皇帝素日温文尔雅，换上常服便是让人生出绮丽幻想的王孙公子，然而房事上却是个非常霸道的主，即便是不犯错的时候，谢瑾也每每被他折腾到哭泣求饶，更遑论如今犯了大错。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝捏住他的下巴将那张哭得凌乱的脸掰了过来，食指轻轻点了下他那被咬的毫无血色的唇瓣，缓缓道：“这唇，除了朕，谁都不能咬。阿瑾若胆敢再犯，仔细掌嘴。”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾颤抖着松开唇瓣，苍白的下唇立时充血变得极为红润，煞是诱人：“陛下开恩，饶了臣吧……”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝略有些心疼地看着他微微肿起的唇瓣，慢慢凑近，蜻蜓点水般吻了一下，轻声道：“好。”他难得有心软的时候，能在盛怒之时还予他一吻。谢瑾心尖一颤，嘴角忍不住漫出笑意，只觉有此一刻，便是被打死也值了，便听到皇帝继续说道，“打完便饶了你。”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾笑容一僵，疼痛方有些缓和的臀瓣登时挨了重重的两记戒尺，打得他身子往前一冲，痛呼不由自主地从唇齿间漏了出来。<br/>
<br/>
“阿瑾挨打时的叫声，跟在床上时可真是一模一样。再叫大声些，让外面的人也都听听，冷如冰雪的谢侍郎，平日里是怎样在朕身下辗转承欢的。”皇帝低声说道，伸手按住他的腰，戒尺毫不留情地落下来，一记接一记，通红高肿的浑圆臀丘很快就印上了道道青紫，谢瑾痛得死去活来，腰上的大手按得他丝毫不能动弹，破碎的哭泣声从他紧闭的唇间闷闷地传来，不但未换来帝王的丝毫同情，反而使得身后戒尺落下的力度更重了几分。<br/>
<br/>
“疼……啊……陛下好疼……呜……嗯！……陛下！陛下……”<br/>
<br/>
他疼得紧了，混沌中并未听清皇帝说了什么，翻来覆去只唤着陛下。<br/>
<br/>
一连打了数十记，皇帝方松开了按住他的手。<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾立时狼狈不堪地缩到了一旁，两瓣臀肉犹然痛得颤抖不已。<br/>
<br/>
“跪起来，摆好姿势。”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾哭得发懵，好一会儿没有任何其他反应。<br/>
<br/>
年轻的帝王扬起戒尺一左一右重重打在两条尚且雪白的大腿上，那细嫩的肌肤立时肿起两道红痕。谢瑾仰头痛呼，哭叫道：“陛下！”<br/>
<br/>
“跪起来，摆好姿势。”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝一字未改地重复了方才的命令。<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾含泪爬到榻上，伏低上身，将两瓣饱受凌虐的臀高高翘起，回过头小声抽噎：“陛下、陛下轻些……臣受不住了……”<br/>
<br/>
美人含泪想躲又不敢躲，求饶之语里藏着撒娇讨好，窄窄的腰肢犹然细白如雪，臀上却已被责打得青紫斑驳，这般情景，任谁见了都不会无动于衷。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝措不及防地狠狠心疼起来，忍住不去哄他，声音却软了下来：“你可知假传圣旨该定何罪？”<br/>
<br/>
“罪……罪该万死……臣死不足惜，可是陛下，臣好痛……陛下能不能……能不能抱一下臣……”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝没料到他挨了这么重的打，却提出了这样一个要求。<br/>
<br/>
罢了，就抱一下吧。<br/>
<br/>
他放下戒尺，单膝跪到床上把心爱的少年揽到怀里，叹道，“明知是错，为何还要以身试法？”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾默然不语。<br/>
<br/>
大梁立国之初，高祖皇帝定下规矩，皇后妃嫔不必出身高贵，从全国适龄女子中选秀女五千，再经层层考验，最后选出德言容功最佳者数人，由皇帝亲自挑选。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝先前的正妻在他登基之前便去了，后位空悬数年，前朝后宫都有些着急，这才定于今年选秀，可偏偏被谢瑾搅了局。<br/>
<br/>
可谢瑾觉得，此事不能怪他，如果要怪，就怪皇帝对他无有不依的宠爱，和他独承圣恩的有恃无恐。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝放开了他，拎起沉甸甸的戒尺，贴在他淤肿不堪的臀上。<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾身子陡然一瑟缩，又强迫自己趴好不动，声音颤抖着求饶：“陛下别打了，臣知罪，陛下难道要打死臣么？”<br/>
<br/>
“既然知罪，不该打么？”<br/>
<br/>
话音未落，一手按住他的腰，一手将狠厉的戒尺高高扬起，未带丝毫怜惜地打在翘起的臀峰上，紫痕一道叠着一道，直到整个臀上淤紫成片，连臀腿间也看不到别的颜色。唯独那两条还是莹白如玉，映得上面的两道红痕和臀上的青紫愈发刺眼。<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾痛得全身都在颤抖，死死地跪趴在床上，只觉臀上痛如万刀凌迟，又如滚油灼烫，连一个完整地字都说不出来，只有呜呜咽咽的哭声还时不时地被打落出来。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝顿了一下，盯着腿上那两道红痕，仿佛在思考是把光洁的腿也打成紫色，还是继续打这两瓣受苦受难的臀。他抬起戒尺，仍是重重抽在了淤紫的臀丘。再打上去，那臀也实在生不出其他颜色了，那痛也分不出是何处在痛，只觉整个臀丘无一不痛，仿佛戒尺都增大了数倍，一下便能覆盖整个臀面。<br/>
<br/>
那带着千钧之力的戒尺一刻不停地打下来，一下又一下，仿佛没有尽头。谢瑾哭的天昏地暗，一遍遍地求饶认错，在皇帝紧紧按住的力道下拼命挣扎。他实在痛得狠了，身子一下子挣开皇帝的手，向前扑过去，头撞到墙上“咚”地一声，发髻也散乱下来，一头乌黑长发披在肩上背上，像是纯白的生宣上打翻了砚台，更衬得肌肤胜雪，发色如墨。谢瑾已觉不出额头撞出的疼来，只有臀上那根让他生不如死的戒尺，还不依不饶地追着他打。<br/>
<br/>
“……呜陛下！”谢瑾哭得几乎背过气去，“陛下容臣缓缓……呜！……缓缓再打……”<br/>
<br/>
他已知求不得君王的心软，那臀上的痛楚不论如何难以承受，都是他不得不承受的后果。<br/>
<br/>
戒尺停了下来。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝坐到榻上，伸手将他揽了过来，揉了揉他撞红的额头。<br/>
<br/>
那承受了无数痛打的臀丘横呈在皇帝眼前，手覆上去，一片滚烫。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝一手轻抚着少年汗湿的背，一手按了按痛得瑟缩的臀丘，整个臀丘肿得均匀，厚厚地僵起两指高，唯有臀缝还留着一道完好的嫩白，皇帝掰开滚烫的臀瓣，戒尺竖过来，避开还要承受雨露恩泽的小穴，重重抽在臀缝左右两边的嫩肉上，一点点给这道嫩白上色。<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾痛得狠狠一抖，几乎咬烂了罗衾，眼泪扑簌簌地往下落，呜呜咽咽地呻吟痛呼，怎么也止不住。<br/>
<br/>
他痛得浑浑噩噩，只道皇帝已将他打得皮开肉绽，血肉横飞，才这般痛如刀绞，其实他的臀部虽然淤肿严重，却没有破皮流血。<br/>
<br/>
那臀缝的嫩白被皇帝仔仔细细地照顾了一番，在戒尺一记一记地问候下，片刻成了深红色，高高肿起，稍一松手，两边便紧紧贴在了一起，严丝合缝，于是整个臀连最后一丝异色也没有了，浑然天成的一片淤肿青紫，看着就痛极了。<br/>
<br/>
可是这样痛的程度，皇帝仍不罢休，心狠手辣地打了下去。<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾忍不住自怨自艾，我是有多么罪大恶极，才惹得陛下这般痛打？<br/>
<br/>
戒尺抽在臀上已显不出新的痕迹来，可痛成什么样却只有身受者本人知道。谢瑾被至尊手中的戒尺凌迟了一遍又一遍，已经分不清自己是在哭还是在认错。他的陛下似乎铁了心要打烂他这一身皮肉，戒尺落下的力度越来越重，倒衬得初时将他眼泪打落的力度中带了那么多温柔与疼惜。<br/>
<br/>
泪水源源不绝地从他眼里流出，可他却连挣扎叫喊的力气都没有了，他觉得自己今日要被打死在这里了。<br/>
<br/>
终于淤紫青肿的臀在戒尺一轮又一轮的重责下，尽数变成了看不分明的恐怖黑色，那最外层的皮肉早已肿得透明，仿佛只需再加一记戒尺，就能将淤积在皮下的血打成灿烂的血花。<br/>
皇帝终于停了手。<br/>
<br/>
过了许久，谢瑾才意识到身后火烧火燎的疼痛没有了戒尺的添砖加瓦。<br/>
<br/>
他试着发出声音，张了张口，却只有微弱的气息。<br/>
<br/>
“陛……”<br/>
<br/>
他第一次觉得“陛下”二字如此难以成声，耗尽了气力，也凝不成字句。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝放下戒尺，看着谢瑾那张满是汗与泪的苍白小脸，心疼终于毫无顾忌地释放了出来，也再没了方才蹂躏娇花的快意：阿瑾，是朕打疼你了。<br/>
<br/>
“假传圣旨是重罪，朕可以徇私放过你，可是阿瑾，你也只可胡闹这一次，以后不得再犯。此次小惩大诫，可记住教训了？”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾刚挨了重打，脑中混沌一片，许久才将皇帝的话捋清，带着浓重的鼻音开口道：“陛下隆恩，臣铭感五内……”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝紧蹙的眉头不曾散开，想将少年抱在怀里好生安慰，又强忍着不去拥他入怀，反而在他臀上用力拍了一记，“阿瑾，这次的教训，可记住了？”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾等不来垂怜，反而等来一记巴掌，忽然忍痛回身抱住了至尊的腰，抽噎道：“臣再不敢了……陛下，别打了，臣要死了。”<br/>
<br/>
“不许胡说。”原来疼到极处，傲气如他也会撒娇耍赖，皇帝立时心疼得抱住他，拍着他的背轻声哄道，“不要紧的，阿瑾别怕，不打了，不打了。”<br/>
<br/>
他抱着谢瑾一下一下轻拍着背，直到怀里的少年终于平静下来，小心地将他放到床上。<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾伸手想摸一下受伤的臀部，手伸出来又有些不敢，在腰间反复蹭了蹭，才小心地用手背碰了一下肿痛的臀。<br/>
<br/>
“呜嗯……”<br/>
<br/>
他痛得呻吟一声，收回手背瞧了瞧，并未见到血迹，方才小声问道：“破了么？”<br/>
<br/>
“没有，没有破。”皇帝将衾被轻轻盖在谢瑾身上，摩挲着他仍带着湿意的脸颊，俯身在他额头印下一吻，“阿瑾别怕，朕让太医进来给你瞧瞧。”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾带着浓浓的鼻音问道：“臣是要失宠了吗？”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝不防他有此一问。<br/>
<br/>
未及回答，谢瑾又道：“太医今日见臣如此，明日朝中定无人不知——谢停云不知何事忤逆圣意，遭陛下厌弃。”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝心疼道：“今日之事，朕绝不会让太医说出去一个字。”<br/>
<br/>
“太医不言，还有陛下。”<br/>
<br/>
“阿瑾，朕更不会对旁人提及半点……”<br/>
<br/>
“陛下不说，”谢瑾轻声打断，“不代表旁人看不到。”他把头埋进臂弯，声音闷闷地传出来，“陛下请回吧，臣无碍，不必劳烦太医。”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝原打算不论谢瑾提什么要求，都会尽力满足他，可当这要求是让皇帝回去时，他发觉自己不愿依他，道：“阿瑾，瑾儿，先让太医给你看看，若是伤势不要紧，也好让我放下心来，好不好？”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾没意识到他换了称呼，甚至连他话里的隐隐哀求都没听出来，只有身后火烧火燎的疼痛，还时时刻刻地折磨着他：“陛下自己下的手，要不要紧，何需问旁人？”<br/>
<br/>
话虽如此，可皇帝毕竟是第一次亲自打人，他只道戒尺是学子们挨惯了的事物，定不会打出个好歹来，可是瞧着谢瑾这副狼狈虚弱的模样，他又是无法抑制的担忧与心疼。<br/>
<br/>
原来被碾碎了的花瓣即便清香如故，也依旧教人难过不已。<br/>
<br/>
“朕不会让旁人轻视你，若有人胆敢如此，朕定教他罢官革职，逐出京师。”皇帝觉得自己下手重了，一遍遍地抚着少年的背，细心哄慰道，“阿瑾，你年纪尚小，初经人事，总还是一颗少年心。你以后会知道，即便身为帝王，也不是所求皆能得，万事都顺遂的。”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾不以为然地想：帝王手握生杀大权，还有什么不顺心的呢？他大逆不道地顶撞道：“陛下若觉得不顺心，不如换我为君，你为臣，看看到底谁更不顺心些。”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝不以为忤，眼底含笑地看着少年臂弯里露出的一点点侧颜，连嘴角也不自觉地漫上了笑意：“好。”<br/>
<br/>
少年一愣。<br/>
<br/>
皇帝拿过中衣，扶着他穿上，又将他小心放好，起身去打开了房门，将候在外面的一干人等叫了进来，吩咐道：“把屏风支起来，除了太医，其他人莫要进来。”又叮嘱太医道，“瞧仔细些，用最好的药，可别落下疤痕。”<br/>
<br/>
赵唐忙不迭地应了，只见皇帝坐到榻边，在谢瑾耳边低语了一句，迟疑了一瞬，方伸手掀开罗衾。<br/>
罗衾下先露出的是一截洁白的中衣，再往下掀开一点，是细窄的腰肢，皇帝手上一停，方又掀开了些，乌黑的淤痕乍然入眼，皇帝的手颤了一下，松开了罗衾。<br/>
<br/>
赵唐记得方才为谢瑾把脉时，皇帝说他挨几下打也是无妨，候在外面的时刻，因为离得远，房内动静听不真切，恍惚是有哭喊声，又模糊不好确认。此刻想来，谢侍郎应该是在他来之前便有事见罪于皇帝，又假作身体不适，才惹得皇帝不顾身份，亲自动手责罚了他。<br/>
<br/>
且还罚得不轻。<br/>
<br/>
赵唐行医十多年，一眼便看出来这是戒尺或小板子打出来的伤痕，伤得极重，他不敢怠慢，更不敢多言，欲伸手去检查伤处，被皇帝不悦地拦下：“做什么？”<br/>
<br/>
赵太医心思急转，道：“请谢侍郎按一按伤处，看是否肿起了硬块？”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝自告奋勇道：“朕来。”说着便在谢瑾臀部轻轻按了按，少年痛得立时闷哼了一声，皇帝安慰地拍拍他的背，四下皆按了按，“有硬块，嗯，似乎整个肿成了一块。”<br/>
<br/>
赵太医恭敬道：“请谢侍郎伸出手来，容臣为谢侍郎把脉。”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾依言伸出手来，露出一截皓白的手腕，太医切了会儿脉，道：“谢侍郎并无大碍，只是这几日恐不良于行，臣开几付活血散瘀的方子，每日早晚两付，再佐以……”<br/>
<br/>
皇帝知道谢瑾最不耐烦喝药，便道：“赵太医，内服之药见效过慢，你去调一剂外敷的祛瘀膏药，务必要镇痛效果好。”<br/>
<br/>
原打算内服外敷一起用药的赵唐也未多言，应了声是，打算内服外敷的方子都开出来，用不用便由谢瑾自己做主，便退下去开药了。<br/>
<br/>
赵唐一走，谢瑾似乎松了口气。皇帝帮他盖好被子，轻声道：“没事了，阿瑾，你早点睡吧。”<br/>
<br/>
谢瑾只觉方才太医的目光如一柄锋利无比的匕首，在本就受尽棰楚的肌肤上剜来刮去，让他生平第一次觉得君恩如雷霆，竟如此难以承受。听到皇帝的话，他心里更添烦闷，没事了，怎么会没事呢？<br/>
<br/>
他这一路风霜雪雨，才刚刚开始。</p><p><br/>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>三年不动笔，几乎忘了自己也曾是夜半提灯照风月的人。<br/>本来想写个皇帝跟胞弟之间的故事，结尾时突然想写君臣，于是生生从头改到了尾。<br/>如果“公子”有名姓，那一定是谢瑾这样的人。<br/>而朕这次，偏偏就要打掉他一身清贵傲骨。</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>